A Friendly Valentine?
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Jason and Kat Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day. I've never written these characters before so I hope you like them._

**A Friendly Valentine?**

Kat stood outside as a soft wind blew around her. A familiar red car pulled up to the side of the airport curb. A man with dark brown hair stepped out of it. He took off his sunglasses and smiled as he came up to Kat and gave her a hug. "Hey, how are you?"

Kat hugged him back, "Jason. Good. Thanks for coming to get me."

"Hey, your parents are gone for the weekend, I understand." He picked up her bags and put them in the backseat before opening the passenger and helping her in. After he got in himself they began driving back to Angel Grove. "So do you miss London yet?"

"I do, but I missed Angel Grove, so it's good to be back."

"Well, everyone will be happy to see you."

They began talking about the general things on their friends and life in general. Kat smiled as she listened to Jason talk. For the past year the two had been writing to each other. It had started off as a chance meeting in London. Jason was there to visit another friend and happened to see her in the street. Sure the two would talk on the phone but they didn't always have the same schedules, so writing would have to do. They had already been getting closer before he lost his powers, but nothing really big. Tommy and her had just broken up 6 months ago. The long distance thing wasn't quite working and Tommy had wanted to concentrate more on school. It was fine since she could concentrate on her school as well. They still kept in contact; he was still a good friend. She wouldn't lie saying there hadn't been times she wished it was more, but slowly time and Jason helped her move on.

They pulled into her parents driveway half an hour later. "Thanks for the ride Jason."

Jason helped her bring her bags in. "No problem. Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Seeing as I just got back, I suppose unpacking."

"How about we go to dinner together?"

Kat smiled and nodded. "Okay. Sounds great."

"Alright, I'll pick you up here at around 6:30?"

"6:30, I'll see you then."

They said their good byes and Jason got in his car and left. Kat brought her things up to her room. It was already 4:00 so she quickly unpacked. She knew that today was Valentines and she knew that Jason knew she didn't have a date. It was sweet of Jason to think about her like that. And although Jason and she had become really good friends Kat was starting to feel for him more than just a friend. But she didn't want to tell Jason that, because she was sure that he only saw her as a friend and things would become awkward—which she definitely didn't want. And she knew that today was only going to be a friendly valentine. She went to her closet and began thinking about what she should wear. After twenty minutes Kat decided on a red skirt that flowed down to her ankles and a pink shirt with a white undershirt. Kat only had about an hour to wait for Jason so she began to read.

* * *

Jason arrived to pick up Kat a little before 6:30. He had khaki pants on with a red shirt. He pulled up to Kat's house and sat there for a little bit. Jason had broken up with Kim 3 months ago. He loved Kim—but he had always since they had grown up together, Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy and him—he really loved them all. When he had met Kim in Florida they decided to try it, and it worked, but 4-5 months ago Kim began focusing on her gymnastics again, not that Jason didn't want her to, but it began to strain there relationship. That's what had started going on with her and Tommy, she couldn't keep going with him because it started straining and then she and Jason had started hanging out. It's not that Jason had tried to steal Kim from Tommy; they were just friends the time that Kim and Tommy were together. Then she broke it off with him, he feelings had become more for Jason than Tommy.

Jason's feelings for Kim started diminishing and with the strain, they decided to call it off. Jason was able to focus more on his studio anyways. Now though those feelings that he had thought were buried were starting to stir again although this time it was for his blond friend, also an ex of Tommy. He didn't quite understand how things went like that, but he and Kat had become close friends; he revealed things to her that he didn't to others. He trusted her and he hoped that she trusted him.

He looked at the clock and realized that he had been there for about ten minutes. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. Within a couple of minutes Kat answered. Jason was astonished, he didn't think Kat could ever get prettier than what she was and yet she continued to amaze him. "Wow, you look great."

"Thank you. So do you." Jason handed Kat the pink roses he had brought. He thought he saw a Kat's cheeks slightly pink but figured it was a trick of the light. She smelled them and smiled at him. "Thank you. Let me go put these in water. You can come in." She called out as she walked off. She came back a couple minutes later with the roses in a vase which she set on the table by the stairs. "You didn't have to get me those."

"I know, but I wanted to." There was silence for a few minutes before Jason continued, "Shall we?" Kat nodded and the two headed out.

For dinner the Kat had Pecan-Stuffed Pork Chops with a cucumber salad and Jason had Basil shrimp with Feta with a Steak Salad with Green Onion Dressing. The two spent their time at dinner just talking about how things were going; Jason with his studio and Kat with her ballet. Kat was thinking of coming back to the states and opening her own studio once she finished, so Jason told her of someone that he knew who could help.

Kat watched Jason as he took care of the bill. She had noticed his looks when she first saw Tommy bringing him into the Command Center. She got a very comfortable feeling whenever she was around him. He wasn't just this good looking guy, he genuinely cared about so many people, and you could trust him to protect you. She still remembered when Tommy had been under that spell in the other dimension. All she had cared about was getting Tommy back, but he was ready to kill them all. Jason had reached onto her hand when she first stepped forward and although he let her go she knew he was right there to pull her away if something were to happen to her because of Tommy.

She trusted Jason and knew that he would always be there for her. That's what friends did, but then why was she hoping he would hold her hand or talk to her the way a boyfriend would talk to a girlfriend. She smiled at him when he signaled for her to come with him. The two left the restaurant and after situating themselves in the car Jason turned to Kat and asked, "So, do you want to go to my place and watch a movie?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Jason smiled and they drove to his apartment. After getting in Jason went into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable. Drink?"

"Yes please."

Jason's smile grew bigger as he thought of how Kat had been his tonight, sure they weren't together but it was just the two of them, he really enjoyed that. If only Kat would think about him in another way instead of just a friend. He brought out a soda for her and turned on a movie they both had decided to watch in the car. As the movie slowly progressed the two began talking more. As Jason listened to her he decided that he really wanted to kiss her. Her lips were so inviting, as were her eyes.

Kat thought she saw Jason move closer. She took a breath as she began to move in. Slowly her eyes closed as her lips touched Jason's. She felt like she was in heaven. The lips slowly parted from the sweet kiss that lasted but a minute. Jason pulled more away, "I'm sorry."

Kat touched his arm, "No, don't be. I…I liked it."

Jason looked into her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah. In fact…"

Kat paused and during that pause Jason tucked a strand of her hair behind one of her ears and stated "I like you."

Kat smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, I have for a while. Although I didn't want to tell you because, well of everything."

"Oh. I've liked you too. I'm not sure how long, but…do you think we can?"

"I'd like to try. I'd want to talk with Tommy."

"I understand."

"So, then are we?" He pointed to the two of them.

Kat slowly nodded, "I think so."

Jason smiled, "Well then, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yes, Happy Valentine's Day."

And with that Jason and Kat leaned in for another heavenly kiss and became completely lost in each other.


End file.
